kill licap02
by jesus verdugo
Summary: the second part of kill li


Ep.-2. angels wings.

Encontrándose frente a frente ante su siguiente rival a menos de diez metros de distancia, sakura sostenía su espada de modo contrario a la posición de su adversario que la tenia en posición horizontal casi a la altura de su rostro.

Era una mañana tibia en el bosque de los árboles de cerezo cuando se hubo encontrado con uriko natsuno, su siguiente rival, quien la havia retado inesperadamente a un duelo a muerte sacando su espada y sin dejar que sakura se acercara para hacerle rendir cuentas por sus actos; sin embargo lejos de sentirse culpable uriko miraba a sakura con una cara llena de satisfacción, sonriendo como una madre que mira orgullosa a su hija. Y en verdad la imagen no era tan desatinada. Incluso de todas sus hermanas no havia ninguna que se pareciera a sakura tanto como uriko que lucia casi como su gemela o como una sakura mas madura. de cabello un poco mas largo y de relucientes ojos verdes, los cuales resplandecían del mismo modo que los de sakura cuando se encontraba emocionada. Uriko en verdad parecía una mas de su familia. Pero desde luego su parecido no era lo único que las relacionaba ya que al igual que los demás personajes que habían participado en el crimen uriko también havia sido uno de sus compañeros; aparte de haber sido una de sus tantos maestros que su padre le havia designado.

Así pues estando consiente de los alcances de las habilidades de su rival sakura examinaba minuciosamente la indescifrable expresión de uriko que mostraba aparte de todo un muy entendible exceso de confianza, pues además de ser probablemente la artista marcial mas formidable que jamás hubiera conocido, poseía también similar de sorprendentes habilidades las cuales la hacían una persona aun mas extraordinaria. Sin embargo aquel no era el momento para admirarla ni para estarse recordando lo fuerte que era, lo que por cierto solo hacia mas desfavorable la posición de sakura.

Recordaba Hace ya varios años cuando uriko la havia entrenado lo increíble que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer de potencial tan sobresaliente.

El pasado: dos años antes.

Hacia un día frío y brumoso cuando sakura se hallaba de pie frente a un estanque congelado al lado de uriko quien la havia llevado hasta allí para realizar su entrenamiento. mientras Trataba de no temblar ante el frío viento de la madrugada y de mantenerse firme pese a lo adverso del clima.

Comenzaremos ahora con el entrenamiento.-dijo uriko de repente tomando su espada con la mano derecha. No havia ni una persona en kilómetros a la redonda y su voz sonaba de un modo extraño frente al enorme estanque de hielo.

Que se supone que hagamos aquí.-pregunto sakura algo confundida.

Practicaremos dentro del estanque por supuesto.-sonrió uriko. Tu primero.

Estas bromeando.- contesto sakura. Ni siquiera tenemos equipo.

Uriko le sonrió con indulgencia.

Pensé que conocías los conceptos básicos de la energía.-respondió.

No veo como se relaciona con esto.- replico sakura impaciente.

No se trata de relacionarlo, si no de llevarlo acabo.-respondió uriko. Ya deberías saber bien que en cuestiones de energía las explicaciones no importan. Y acto seguido uriko dando un salto hacia el estanque se deslizo sin mayor problema hacia su centro como si hubiera llevado puestos unos patines invisibles.

Ahora sigues tu.- le ordeno ukiko a sakura Quien no podía salir de su perplejidad. Olvida todas las inseguridades que tienes y dirígete hacia aquí.

Algo lenta sakura trato de obedecer las instrucciones, aunque no tenia idea de cómo lograr hacer lo mismo. Y apenas puso un pie sobre el estanque sufrió un terrible resbalón que la hizo deslizarse a varios metros de la orilla casi hasta donde se encontraba uriko quien amablemente le fue a tender una mano para ayudarla a erguirse; este gesto por alguna razón dio a sakura un inexplicable equilibrio que la puso a la altura de su maestra. Entonces al estar las dos en igualdad uriko pudo proseguir con la siguiente fase del entrenamiento.

Fíjate bien sakura.-prosiguió uriko. ahora sacaras tu espada y la sostendrás firmemente como si fueras a recibir un golpe.

Poniéndose en posición sakura procedió a obedecer la siguiente indicación. A lo que posteriormente uriko mostrando una amplia sonrisa y tomando su katana con una sola mano le dio una vuelta en el aire para sostenerla de modo contrario y asi asestar un golpe de revez a la nada; a esta demostración sin sentido sakura cometió el enorme error de vacilar por un momento, error de cual posteriormente se arrepentiría, ya que momentos después de haber asestado el golpe este inexplicablemente havia ido a estrellarse con todo efecto contra la espada de sakura que estando en esos momentos mal sostenida provoco que casi le cercenara el cuello.

Las explicaciones son para los tontos verdad.-dijo uriko anticipándose a la pregunta de su alumna quien la miro con desconcierto provocando que uriko diera una sonora carcajada que resonó en todo lo ancho del frío estanque.

Ya te lo havia dicho.-prosiguió después en tono comprensible. Debes concentrarte mas en hacer las cosas que en hallarles una explicación; así no avanzaras y tu nivel de energía permanecerá en el mismo estado.

Sakura asintió ligeramente con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y luego uriko la ayudó a ponerse una ves mas en pie para proseguir con la practica, la cual continuo de la misma manera hasta que poco a poco sakura logro contener un tanto los golpes .

finalmente depuse de dos horas sakura se encontró completamente agotada, al contrario de su maestra quien permanecía inexplicablemente sobrada.

De acuerdo es suficiente.- dijo uriko envainando su espada. Tomemos un descanso.

Respirando con dificultad sakura se alegro de oír aquellas palabras y exhausta se dejo caer de rodillas sobre la helada superficie.

No es muy conveniente hacer eso aquí.-dijo uriko deslizándose a su lado. Vallamos a la orilla.

Sakura asintió de nuevo y las dos se dirigieron fuera de la pista.

Momentos después las dos se encontraron sentadas reconfortablemente a la orilla del lago mientras cubrían sus cuerpos con dos gruesas mantas.

Uriko.-dijo de repente sakura mirando con indiferencia la blanca nieve. Por que razón te uniste al grupo de mi padre.

Sonriendo ligeramente la joven alzó su vista al cielo para poder contemplar la salida del sol que ya se asomaba por el horizonte.

Al igual que tu creo que desconozco mis propias razones.-respondió uriko. Solo digamos que fueron las propias circunstancias las que me obligaron a ello.

Entonces piensas seguir viviendo así.-pregunto otra vez sakura.

Y porque no.-contesto la joven encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad Aunque fuera posible cambiar mi destino no podría hacerlo, las personas como nosotros hemos quedado marcados sin darnos cuenta al dedicarnos a este oficio, tanto es así que seria imposible adaptarnos a otro medio.

Ya veo...- murmuro sakura bajando la mirada con decepción. Imagino que tienes razón.

Uriko observo por un momento la expresión melancólica de su compañera y después sonrió de un modo reconfortante.

Con esto no quiero decir que tu no puedas cambiar.-declaro uriko. Y después junto las dos manos de sakura con las suyas para que prestara mayor atención a sus palabras.

Sakura, si una persona tiene la firme intención de vivir su vida con amor, no importa cual sea esta; siempre será feliz. Puedes comprenderlo

Sakura asintió otra vez, pero aun sin voltear a ver a su interlocutora.

Y no importa lo que pase.-prosiguió uriko. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que suceda. Mis esperanzas en ti serán el sello de nuestra amistad.

Alzando despacio la vista sakura noto la clara expresión que uriko tenia en sus ojos la cual brotaba del mas sincero afecto hacia ella.

Avanzando velozmente al encuentro con su rival sakura posiciono su espada de modo vertical para poder dirigirla hacia su contrincante cuando llegara el momento, cosa que también hizo este pero por el lado opuesto. Mientras las dos jóvenes dirigían sus letales armas hacia la muerte de cualquiera de ellas, uriko aun seguía reflejando su enigmática sonrisa la cual se alargo aun mas al ver relucir el filo de la espada de sakua con su misma energía que havia expulsado momentos antes de su cuerpo para dirigirla hacia el ataque que ella se proponía a hacer.

Entonces el increíble salto que las dos realizaron posteriormente las puso al alcance una de la otra. Haciendo que inevitablemente tuvieran que actuar con rapidez. Lo que uriko hizo antes que sakura lanzando un firme golpe horizontal hacia su cuello el cual fue esquivado de manera propicia y sin mayor dificultad por sakura quien procedió también a lanzar su golpe que para su completo asombro fue a clavarse justamente en donde quería, desprendiéndole de inmediato la cabeza a su rival

En el probablemente mas doloroso acertamiento de su vida. Sakura logro olvidar por un momento todo aquel resentimiento que sentía, y como si acabara de despertar de un transe que le impidiera sentir cualquier tipo de sentimiento la tristeza se apodero rápidamente de ella haciendo que las lagrimas brotaran sin problemas. Entonces dejándose caer al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos para dejar que sus lagrimas alimentaran la tierra. Pudo recordar aquellas palabras que uriko le dijera aquella ocasión antes de retirarse: deseo que a pesar de todo tu siempre seas feliz...

Cuatro días antes en el pasado.

Tomoyo, quiero que por favor le entregues esto a sakura.-dijo uriko después de haber salvado a la pequeña de las garras de la muerte.

Tomoyo quien en esos momentos se encontraba confundida y asustada miraba a uriko con cierta desconfianza, mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar por el miedo.

No temas.-trato de tranquilizarla uriko poniendo afectivamente una mano sobre su cabeza. Estarás segura con tu hermana; ahora vete.

Mientras la pequeña se alejaba corriendo por una parte de la casa, uriko se quedo observando su partida con una expresión llena de melancolía.

Por favor perdóname sakura.-murmuro. No fui capas de mantener nuestra promesa. Y de sus ojos brotaron dos claras lagrimas las cuales se desvanecieron rápidamente con el frío viento de la mañana.

Así que ha empezado a actuar.- dijo pensativamente un hombre mientras veía a través del ventanal de una habitación la intensa lluvia que caía fuera.

Era una noche negra y fría. Cuando en el interior de la habitación de un gran y suntuoso edificio dos personas se encontraban hablando calmadamente: se trataba de dos de los mas prestigiosos criminales que havia en la ciudad. El hombre que estaba parado viendo a la lluvia mientras sostenía el mango de su espada enfundada era folken raider. Y la mujer que lo acompañaba, sentada cómodamente en un amplio sillón mientras se bebía una taza de te era mutsumi aomitsu. Estos dos asesinos pertenecientes a una misma banda La cual encabezaba la lista de las mas conocidas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Si.-repuso la mujer sentada detrás de el. Y al parecer hinata no fue ningún problema para ella.

Ja!!. Estas bromeando.-se burlo folken. No me extraña para nada que esa niña tonta ya este enterrada tres metros bajo tierra. Jamás le importo medir las capacidades de su oponente y al final su confianza fue la que la mato. Espero que tu no estés pensando igual que ella.

Yo.-dijo mutsumi sugestivamente. En verdad crees que soy tan tonta?. Conozco a la perfección las habilidades de esa mocosa engreída. No tengo por que temerle. Además fui yo quien la entreno.

Si, Al igual que todos nosotros.-replico folken. Pero eso no debería ser motivo para estar confiado. Y uriko ha sido la prueba mas clara de todo esto.

Es verdad.-dijo mutsumi un tanto dubitativa. Eso si que fue todo un misterio. Pero en fin, es lo que menos importa ahora.

En lo personal a mi no me interesa para nada participar en este juego estúpido.- continuo folken. Pero esa niña igual vendrá a buscar mi cabeza tarde o temprano, por lo tanto es mejor estar preparado.

Es verdad.-dijo mutsumi fingiendo un tono de angustia; a propósito no has sabido nada de li.

No.-respondió folken. Desde aquel día no hemos vuelto a tener contacto, pero seguramente el ya debe estar enterado de todo esto. Lo mas probable es que ahora se encuentre en algún lugar mirando entretenido todo esto.

Parece que lo conoces muy bien.-dijo mustumi en un cierto tono sarcástico. Para mi el siempre ha sido un hombre de lo mas impredecible.

Es cierto.-coincidió folken. Quizás el este tomando esto como una especie de juego. No te parece?. Ahora podría ser cualquiera de nosotros dos.

Que tontería.-dijo mutsumi dando otro sorbo a su te. Si ella no es mejor de lo que era su hermana.

Oh!! Es cierto.- exclamo folken. Tengo entendido que tu tuviste el honor de matar a hinako. Por cierto, dime... como lo hiciste?.

Ja .eres muy indiscreto lo savias.-se burlo mutsumi. Un asesino jamás revela sus secretos. Pero tratándose de un caso cenicillo como este creo que te lo diré. Solo agregue un poco de veneno a la punta de mi espada y basto con un rasguño para eliminar a esa engreída.

Ya veo.-murmuro folken entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y apretando el mango de su espada. Una estrategia digna de ti. Pero dime hubieras podido ganarle sin haber utilizado ese método.

Eso es lo que menos importa.-contesto mutsumi con petulancia. Además no recuerdo que la misión incluyera reglas que debieran cumplirse.

Y acaso piensas matar de igual modo a sakura.-prosiguió folken.

No lo se.-contesto mutsumi con indiferencia. Eso ya lo pensare después.

Tal ves no tengas que esperar mucho.- dijo folken con malicia. Que arias si te dijera que se donde se encuentra sakura.

Lo dices en serio.-pregunto mutsumi burlonamente. Sabes donde esta.

No exactamente en donde.- admitió folken. Pero se de que modo puedes atraerla.

Y como podría hacer eso.-pregunto mutsumi interesándose en el tema.

bueno.-sonrió folken. Terminando el trabajo que comenzaste; matando a la ultima de sus cuatro hermanas.

Mutsumi dejo la tasa de te vacía sobre una mesa, y un claro resplandor le ilumino los ojos.

Encontrándose deprimida y ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos sakura se hallaba recostada boca arriba en el interior de una fría habitación la cual ella havia rentado para pasar la noche. Tenia el brazo izquierdo recostado contra su frente como si algún mal repentino la estuviera aquejando, aunque ahora no temía sufrir tal percance. Lo que realmente le perturbaba era la herida tan inmensa que havia abierto un par de días atrás al enfrentar a uriko. Aquel encuentro sin querer la havia echo recordar un sin fin de cosas relacionadas con su pasado, y el pasado de su familia. El motivo por el cual havia seguido a su padre y las malas experiencias que esto havia traído consigo. Para empezar toda su vida siempre fue una rutina diaria enfocada únicamente en su superación personal, y propio engrandecimiento, por lo cual casi la havia privado por completo de una vida normal. Y todo lo que ello conlleva. Así pues sakura casi no tenia amigos, a excepción de los integrantes del circulo de su padre era muy raro que se relacionara con gente normal. Aunque a esto ultimo casi se podría decir que le tenían prohibido hacer amistad con alguna otra persona. Sus relaciones de amigos siempre fueron con gente de su misma condición, sin embargo esto no significo que todos ellos tuvieran la misma ideología o modo de actuar. Una ves sakura conoció a un joven igual que ella con el cual entablo amistad. Aquel joven era el hijo menor de uno de los mas poderosos narcotraficantes, sin embargo su modo de pensar y su forma de comportarse eran muy diferentes a las de un chico de su condición, empezando por que este no poseía la naturaleza maligna y petulante que era tan común en los hijos de narcotraficantes y mafiosos. Al contrario aquel joven siempre se mostraba bondadoso y compasivo, incluso en los momentos de mayor debilidad el jamás se havia sometido al odio. Sakura havia aprendido mucho de este muchacho el cual parecía entender a la perfección sus sentimientos. Hubiera querido decirle lo importante que era su amistad para ella; lamentablemente la ultima ves que lo vio fue dentro de una enorme fosa de tierra donde el y su familia habían sido brutalmente acecinados por un grupo clandestino de criminales del cual sakura jamás llego a tener noticia. Después de aquella terrible experiencia todo se volvió mas confuso, sakura perdió muchas de las esperanzas que tenia en ella misma Y por lo tanto sus sentimientos se fueron degenerando. Lo único que le havia echo feliz hasta el momento era la compañía tanto de shaoran como la de su padre. Pero ahora eso se havia acabado. Su padre estaba muerto y el amor de su vida la havia traicionado de la forma mas horrible.

Sakura comenzaba sucumbir por el cansancio cerrando lentamente sus ojos cuando de repente un fuerte sonido la sobresalto haciéndola reaccionar en el acto; entonces miro al teléfono de la habitación el cual sonaba con insistencia y una fuerte conmoción se apodero de ella. Sintiendo un poco de angustia tomo lentamente el teléfono y lo puso en su oído.

Como estas sakura.-la saludo sin que ella respondiera una voz áspera de hombre la cual reconoció al instante.

Folken.-contesto sakura ocultando su sorpresa.

Suena tan bien cuando lo dices tu.-se burlo el hombre. pensé que habías cambiado pero parece que sigues siendo la misma de siempre nunca me has tenido consideración.

Que es lo que quieres.-pregunto sakura tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Pensé que querías saber en donde estaba li.-siguió burlándose el hombre. Así tal ves te podrías evitar esta carnicería no crees.

En donde esta el ahora.-pregunto seriamente sakura.

Con mucho gusto te lo diré.-prosiguió el hombre en tono mas claro. Reúnete conmigo mañana en la cafetería que esta en el centro y entonces te evitare la molestia de buscarlo.

De acuerdo.-dijo sakura apretando la voz. Veo que prefieres los días claros para morir no es así.

El hombre soltó una corta y áspera risa.

Me alegra saber que después de todo no has perdido tu sentido del humor. Sabes no deberías estar hay ahora. Alguien muy cercano a ti podría estar muriendo en estos momentos.

La sangre de sakura se helo ante esta insinuación.

Como...¿?!!

Casi es hora de cenar.-dijo kana a una indiferente tomoyo que permanecía sentada en el sillón sin decir palabra.

Te gustaría oír algo de música.-continuo kana sin darle importancia. Y tomando una cajita cuadrada le dio cuerda y la puso sobre la mesa.

La dulce melodía comenzó a sonar llenando toda la silenciosa habitación. Pero tomoyo continuo en su mismo estado lo que asentó aun mas la preocupación de kana.

Recuerdo que antes solías cantar para mi.-recordó kana mas para ella misma que para tomoyo. Apuesto a que si lo intentaras de nuevo tu voz sonaría igual de hermosa.

Los ojos de tomoyo se abrieron ligeramente mostrando algo de expresión.

Un largo silencio se hizo en la habitación cuando la música dejo de sonar. Kana se reclino hacia delante apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y miro con una seria expresión de angustia el rostro de la pequeña. Le habría gustado decirle que sakura regresaría pronto pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Fue entonces cuando el repentino sonido del teléfono fue quien corto el largo silencio.

Sakura llego corriendo a la entrada del gran edificio en donde solo tomo un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con mas tranquilidad, pues habría de necesitar de todas las fuerzas disponibles. Y cuando subía lentamente por las largas escaleras un horrible recuerdo le vino a la mente. Vio a mutsumi golpeando repetidas veces sus rodillas con su catana enfundada, mutsumi estrangulando hasta que la saliva le brotaba de la boca y perdía la conciencia. Sin duda ella havia sido una de sus maestras mas crueles, y no dudaba en mucho que con la muerte de esta podría cobrarse la vida de sus cuatro queridas hermanas.

Al llegar a lo alto del edificio que era donde kana vivía vio desde lejos como la puerta del apartamento estaba ligeramente entreabierta, como si un animal rastrero se hubiera escabullido. Entonces desenfundando lentamente su espada espero con impaciencia a que su rival saliera del escondite. Mientras reunía todo el resentimiento que podía sentir hacia aquella mujer. Para sakura el miembro mas despiadado y peligroso del equipo. no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que mutsumi saliera del departamento; entonces esgrimiendo su espada con ambas manos como si fuera una lanza se echo a la carga.

Mutsumi que apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pero que sin embargo lo hizo muy bien, utilizo sus increíbles reflejos para esquivar el golpe y sin perder un ápice de su paciencia uso la fuerza de la embestida para desequilibrar a sakura haciendo a un lado la espada con una mano y restregándole la cara contra la pared con la otra.

Hola sakura.-dijo mutsumi con una sonrisa. Y apretando un poco mas su cara la lanzo por todo lo largo del pasillo.

Reaccionando con suma velocidad sakura empuño su espada y la desenvaino justo antes de que mutsumi pudiera cortarla con la suya propia, lo que ocasionó un fuerte choque entre ambas que hizo que saltaran chispas. Después se incorporo rápidamente y lanzo otro golpe que paso por encima de la cabeza de mutsumi quien además de esquivarlo ágilmente logro asestarle un golpe sofocante en el vientre con el mango de su espada. Sakura reculo unos centímetros perdiendo por unos segundos el ritmo de la pelea lo que su rival aprovecho de inmediato para propinarle varios golpes en todo el cuerpo con la funda de su espada.

A diferencia de otros dolores que sakura havia experimentado, los golpes de mutsumi eran los únicos que le causaban verdadera ira. Como si el odio que sentía estuviera incluido en cada uno de ellos.

Sobreponiéndose por completo al dolor sakura logro reunir las energías suficientes para seguir con la batalla. Continuando con las manos vacías lanzo tres puñetazos de los cuales solo uno logro llegar hasta su oponente para arrebatarle la espada de las manos; Pero sin sucumbir ante el desconcierto mutsumi retomo de nuevo las riendas de la lucha, golpeando seguidas veces con el puño cerrado el rostro de sakura quien no pudo evitar recaer ante la agonía, no obstante recuperándose de nuevo logro mantener su equilibrio para después arrojar una serie de golpes a mutsumi los cuales le dieren por completo a la nada. Entonces una ves mas mutsumi aprisiono a su rival tomándola por el brazo para seguidamente sacudirla contra la pared. Así sakura choco varias veces contra la lisa superficie de concreto ensanchando cada ves mas sus heridas las cuales provenían principalmente de su cabeza. No obstante y pese al dolor sakura se negaba a darse por vencida y reuniendo otra vez energías consiguió realizar una embestida con su cabeza la cual uso para dar un fuertísimo tope a su rival. Entonces al momento de recular mutsumi, consiguió estar de nuevo a la altura de la pelea. Y esta ves fue ella quien aprovecho el descuido de su oponente para arrojar una serie de patadas en torno al pecho; descuidando por completo la cabeza.

Dando un feroz grito de guerra mutsumi se repuso en un instante y se lanzo otra vez al combate; tomando de nuevo a sakura en un descuido se las ingenio para voltearla y después aprisionarla del cuello con la fuerza de su brazo mientras apretaba lo mas fuerte que podía. Sakura estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento; como en antaño jamás havia podido librarse de tal ataque, pero ahora con la plena convicción de que iba en serio y de que si perdía no habría segunda oportunidad, saco fuerzas del interior de su cuerpo para lograr zafarse un poco del terrible abraso y entonces dar una fuerte mordida al brazo de mutsumi. Que cayo de sentón en el suelo lamentándose por el dolor; entonces fue cuando sakura vio su oportunidad para eliminarla, y viendo su espada a una distancia un tanto desfavorable intento gatear rápidamente hacia ella. Sin embargo mutsumi quien se apresuro a este acto la embistió rápidamente para después agarrar ella la espada. y desenfundándola con violencia intentar cortar a sakura que yacía todavía en el suelo. Lanzando un golpe vertical hacia su cabeza la espada de mutsumi quedo clavada al momento de fallar, a lo que sakura reaccionando inmediatamente lanzo una fuerte patada tomando impulso desde su posición; mutsumi se tambaleo hacia un extremo del pasillo y casi estuvo a punto de caer por el borde; cuando sakura se levanto y tomando su propia espada lanzo otro golpe que esta ves choco con el barandal pues mutsumi que apenas consiguió esquivarlo logro deslizarse para tomar su espada clavada en el suelo. entonces sin perder mas tiempo las dos se enzarzaron en una feroz batalla en la cual mutsumi comenzó a llevar rápidamente una marcada ventaja, puesto que sakura havia quedado mas lastimada que ella y con dificultad podía esquivar los fuertes golpes que su rival le lanzaba; finalmente en uno de ellos sakura perdió su espada que salió volando varios metros hasta caer en el fondo del pasillo. entonces mutsumi tomando con firmeza la katana enfundada la esgrimió como si fuera un látigo y dio a sakura dos fuertes golpes en las rodillas.

Con chorros de sangre recorriendo su cara sakura callo hincada ante su rival, quien no pudo ocultar la satisfacción en su rostro; y acercándose a escasos centímetros alzó la cara de sakura con el mango de la katana y la sostuvo firme por un momento observando a su presa que ahora permanecía indefensa ante ella.

Pero que magnifico espécimen eres verdad.-dijo mutsumi divertidamente. Sabes antes sentía cierto desprecio por ti, pero ahora no puedo verte mas que como un cachorrito abandonado. Se acerco un poco mas hacia sakura y acaricio su rostro con su mano limpiándole la sangre.

Que te parece?. Si dices que me amas y que de ahora en adelante me obedecerás tal ves pueda perdonarte la vida y decida adoptarte.- su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

Sakura abrió ligeramente sus ojos que hasta ese momento havia permanecido cerrados y miro a mutsumi que lucia deforme a causa de los fluidos de sus ojos. Entonces encorvando las cejas, asió su mano y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

Mutsumi se desprendió rápidamente de ella y retrocedió dando un horrible grito de dolor

Niña estúpida.-grito sumamente enardecida. Ahora compartirás el mismo destino que tus inútiles hermanas. Y tomando a sakua por el cuello la levanto y la arrojo por la vacía pendiente cuadrada que a esa hora de la noche lucia como un gran abismo negro del cual no se alcanzaba a ver el fondo.

Buenas noche princesa.-sonrió mutsumi con satisfacción. Espero que por lo menos puedas alcanzar el infierno. Y recuperando poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración su mente volvió al pasado al mirar el negro abismo que se dibujaba delante de ella.

Siete días antes...

Después de haber eliminado despiadadamente a hinako, la hermana mayor de sakura y la mas fuerte de las hijas de oketsu, mutsumi escucho un grito que provenía del final del pasillo; hay tendidas una junto a la otra se encontraban dos niñas de entre siete y diez años las cuales habían visto con horror la ultima parte de la batalla y se encontraban paralizadas a causa del miedo.

Mutsumi enfundo lentamente su katana mientras sus ojos destellaban delante de las dos niñas quienes no podían dejar de temblar.

Acaso tuvieron un al sueño niñas.-pregunto mutsumi como si nada hubiese pasado. Quizás yo pueda ayudarlas. Que dicen. Les cantare una canción con la que dormirán para siempre.

Hincándose para ponerse a su altura. Mutsumi procedió a tomar primero el cuello de una de las dos pequeñas para después apretarlo y dejar lentamente a la niña sin aire. Mientras su hermana menor forcejeaba inútilmente para tratar de liberarla. Después de que hubo acabado mutsumi tomo entre sus brazos a la otra niña y dándole un fatal abrazo se tomo su tiempo para romperle lentamente el cuello.

El recuerdo de esta ultima escena le causo a mutsumi una increíble satisfacción; mirando nuevamente al negro vacío por donde momentos antes havia arrojado a su rival volvió a sonreír ampliamente con una renovada satisfacción. Entonces Fue en ese momento cuando en cuestión de segundos todo cambio; el cuerpo de mutsumi temblaba y su gran sonrisa se havia apagado; algo andaba mal. Afónica por la sorpresa miro lentamente hacia abajo y noto que pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrían de su boca. Entonces finalmente al recorrer trémulamente su costado con la mano se dio cuenta horrorizada de lo que havia pasado cuando sus dedos sintieron el frió acero de una filosa espada.

Respirando agitadamente sakura se hallaba detrás de ella sosteniendo firmemente su arma con ambas manos.

Si cuando caigas al fondo todavía sigues viva quiero que le recuerdes a li que el será el siguiente.- dijo con aspereza. Y tomándola de los pies la lanzo sin el menor reparo al fondo del abismo.

Mutsumi cayo varios metros abajo mientras gritaba desesperadamente. Cuando finalmente toco el suelo rompiéndose varios huesos No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que su situación cambio por completo cuando se encontró agonizando. Entonces en medio de todo ese negro padecimiento pudo ver una sombra que se encontraba al lado suyo mirándola fijamente, sin embargo debido a su condición ni siquiera podía decir una sola palabra. La sombra se acerco a ella y miro hacia arriba desde donde havia caído.

Que pasa.-pregunto folken tranquilamente. No has podido ganar sin tus venenos. Se inclino para ver mejor el rostro de mutsumi que lucia agonizante. Eso creí; sabes dicen que solo una cucaracha lograría sobrevivir a una caída de mil metros. Pero desde luego este insípido animal cuenta con sus alas para auxiliarse. Miro de nuevo el rostro de mutsumi con despectividad, e incorporándose procedió a encender un cigarrillo. Te diré una ultima cosa .-prosiguió folken. Todavía no comprendo como un insecto tan rastrero como tu pudo matar a una persona tan sorprendente y admirable como lo era la señorita hinako. Y después de todo me parece irónico que acabaras retorciéndote así. Bueno supongo que debe ser el absurdo destino no crees.

Mutsumi solo podía mirar a folken con ojos perdidos por la agonía mientras de su boca manaba la sangre.

Bien te dejo para que puedas morir en paz.-dijo folken arrojando su cigarrillo. aunque ahora eres capas de sentir lo mismo que hinako espero que tu cita con la muerte no sea tan agradable.

Folken se retiro dejando a mutsumi quien después de unos minutos dejo de respirar por completo.

La voz del viento ha variado otra vez de dirección.-dijo li mirando hacia el cielo. Significa que algo esta a punto de cambiar.

Ahora pones tu fe en predicciones.- pregunto con cierto desinterés una hermosa joven que estaba a su lado.

Li fijo por un momento su vista hacia su bella acompañante, y luego sonrió.

Has oído decir que en esta vida lo inevitable llega antes que las mismas predicciones. Eso no nos deja mas que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos de la mejor manera que podamos. y tal ves esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Li metió sus manos en los bolsillos y bajo la vista entrecerrando melancólicamente sus ojos. No tiene caso que nos esforcemos en cuidar del futuro si al final sucederá lo inevitable. Así pues tampoco tiene caso fingir que nada ocurrirá disfrazando la realidad, al final sucederá lo que tiene que suceder y eso yo no podré evitarlo.

La joven se acerco lentamente a li y lo envolvió tiernamente por la cintura recargando su cabeza en la espalda.

Odio cuando hablas así.- murmuro con un dejo de tristeza.

No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi.-respondió li tomando suavemente su mano Temo que mi destino este marcado por ese sentimiento.

Y mirando hacia las estrellas los dos se quedaron en silencio.


End file.
